1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to technical systems for electronic commerce operations and more specifically relates to a technical system for accounting and bookkeeping operations in an electronic commerce enterprise combining elements of both franchise and multilevel business operations.
2. Related Art
Franchise business operations suffer from the significant amount of accounting and bookkeeping that is required on behalf of a franchisee. Conventional franchisees typically must follow strict guidelines related to the use of trademarks and the quality of goods and must also keep accurate accounting records and perform complex bookkeeping for reporting purposes and for payment of franchise fees back to the franchisor. Accordingly, franchise business operations saddle the franchisee with significant accounting and bookkeeping responsibilities that distract the franchisee from sales and therefore diminishes the capability of a franchise to achieve its potential.
Similarly, multilevel marketing business operations suffer from the negative stigma created by illegal pyramid schemes that are often disguised as legitimate multilevel marketing businesses. Multilevel marketing business operations also suffer from the same accounting and bookkeeping responsibilities that are required to enable accurate reporting of sales and profits and appropriate compensation. Therefore, what is needed is a system and method that overcomes these significant problems found in the conventional franchise and multilevel marketing business operations as described above.